Kindred Souls
by Sally B. Mcgill
Summary: Basically a story about Oscar getting more of Ozpin's memories and a better sense of who he was and who he is becoming while also dealing with a hovering drunkard that treats him like a close friend and a group of teenagers that are perpetually curious about him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place after episode 3 of Volume 5 after the whole explanation Ozpin gave about the process of his reincarnation. I felt they never really focus on that as much as they should or even on how Oscar would be doing while going through this combining or merging of their souls. So this story was born.**

 **I just really like Oscar, he's practically a kid who has some enormous responsibilities and the way he handles them are amazing all things considering. I think the show accurately showcases his internal struggles, especially with the fact that he has to lead the people against Salem and her forces. I can't wait to see how he does.**

 **Until then, here's a little story while I wait for the season finale and volume 6 if there is going to be one.**

…

 ** _Run_** _. He doesn't hesitate when he is given that instruction, stumbling on his feet before moving as fast as he could away from what was hiding in the shadows._

 _The sky above was dark, the shattered moon illuminating the earth below. The area around him was full of the tall grass that he had to continuously push out of the way to see the path in front of him. It was quiet, too quiet, not even a cricket chirping or a small animal scurrying as would be the norm._

 _Oscar was running through the field. He didn't understand where he was or why he was currently running, but he did feel an all-consuming panic and hopelessness. He can hear something in the grass with him, moving much faster than him and can feel his heart beating faster._

 _He didn't understand what was happening, but he didn't have time to focus. He could ask questions when he escapes what's coming for him. If he ever does._

 ** _Run_** _._

 _He's holding someone's smaller hand, pulling them after him, trying to get them both to safety. He had to save her, he could feel it resonating through his thoughts and bones. Nothing else mattered as much, not even his own life. The figure in the shadows couldn't have her._

 _ **Run**_ _. That keeps entering his head, advice from someone with better survival instincts, who knows nothing else can be done. They couldn't fight what was lurking after them, or even hide away now. They could only keep running and pray they could get away long enough._

 _The boy chances a glance behind him. He could see a flash of pink hair flopping in the wind behind him, as well as a hint of green eyes. He could also see from the corner of his eyes the blurred figure that was chasing them, able to catch up to them with ease should it want to. Which meant the only reason it was so behind them was that it wasn't trying to get them so quickly._

 _That realization made Oscar's already pounding heart escalate even more as he pushed himself to move faster. He knew it was toying with them. He knew they weren't going to make it out of this alive. But he still had to try. It was his responsibility to keep working until his last breath left his body._

 _He can hear the girl panting behind him. She wants to stop. She doesn't know what's going on. The tears he can see rolling down her face make it clear she knows enough to be aware of the danger they're in, the hopelessness of the situation. Yet they keep running, unsure where the grass was leading them, but too desperate to focus on a particular direction. They just had to get away._

 _There are footsteps behind them (surprising because Oscar was just coming to the conclusion that the thing behind them was a monster, able to chase them silently and ominously) and they are carefree and steady. Like this is just a walk in the park. Like it wasn't chasing after two people it wants so desperately to kill in cold blood._

 _Laughter rang throughout the open air, sending the hairs on the back of his neck up in fright. He can hear the girl opening her mouth, trying to ask something, but Oscar quickly clamps his hand over her lips, moving a bit slower as he took a moment to shake his head at her. Not now, they couldn't give their location away. It was a false worry to focus on, the person in the shadow knew where they were, was just playing with them like they were her prey, trapped in an endless maze with someone stronger and smarter at the controls._

 _He felt something graze the back of his head, needle-like fingernails combing his little hairs, and he knew now it was over. He was done for now._

 _But she could still survive._

 _Just as that thought came to his head, they burst through the grass to find himself standing at the end of a ditch. Below was dark and endless, sounds of Grimm growling and clawing clearly heard. Oscar looked frantically around, looking for someplace she could go, somewhere she could escape and not see what will happen when he's found._

 _"_ _Okay," he wheezed, a little winded from his long run. "Go that way." He pointed to another patch of tall grass on the far side of the cliff, leading towards water if his ears were working properly. "Don't stop until you make it to the river, then jump in. The current will get you far away from here."_

 _"_ _But what about you?" A sweet, soft voice asked back, fear saturating her tone as her green eyes looked at him imploringly. "You said we'd stay together."_

 _"_ _I know. But she won't stop searching until she finds you, and I can't guarantee your safety if you stay with me."_

 _"_ _But what about you? Won't she find you?" The girl asked tearfully. Oscar forced a smile on his face, placing his hands on her shoulders as he said softly, "I'll be fine. Even if she does get me, I'll find a way back to you. I promise." The words made his mouth taste sour, the lies he had to tell making the relief and happiness on her face all that much harder to see._

 _Swallowing the negative emotions, he nudged her gently in the direction he had pointed out before. "Go now. Before she finds our spot." There a moment of hesitation, of the doubt to the other one's safety, but then the girl was running away, slipping through the grass and out of his life for good._

 _The boy sighed, knowing he would never see her again but happy he had at least kept her safe. Knowing what was coming now, he turned to face the field, weapon at the ready now that both his hands were free. He didn't have to wait long before_ _ **she**_ _melted from the shadows, materializing right before his eyes, seeming to tower over him._

 _He watched as her eyes moved to study the area they were in, tsking as she saw who was missing. "I see you let her go, stayed so she could escape and I would have my fun with you. Isn't that correct, Vexus? Or should I say, Ozpin?"_

 _Bile made it's way up his throat as he read the dark hunger in her eyes. He knew what would happen now. He was too weak to fight for long, he would be knocked down and made to suffer severely before he died. And he was resigned to that fate, ready to do what he must to fulfill his duty._

 _"_ _Foolish ploy on your part. You know how much I love to play with my food." She took a moment to sign mockingly out loud. "Oh, well, may as well get this started. I may lose the brat for good, but at least I get to make you suffer, nice and slow until you're begging for it to end. For old time's sake."_

 _Holding his sword at the ready, he watched with cold resolve in his eyes as her face morphed into that of a monster, before lunging at him with claws out and ink corrupting her vision._

…

Oscar gasped as he woke up, eyes searching the area above him immediately. His heart was still pounding, and he was covered in cold sweat, shivering and under the blue blankets of his bed. He could see the night filtering through his window, showing it was probably just after midnight. He could see the shattered moon from where he laid on the bed.

Sitting up with ease, the boy stared blankly at his sheets, unable to think of anything but what he had just dreamt. He wasn't stupid enough to hope it was just a nightmare. Ozpin had warned him that some memories would come while he was sleeping, but had also informed him that they would appear in a random order. One flashback could be peaceful, others could be horrific. Guess this was one of the more heinous ones.

He could feel himself trembling and the beginning of a massive headache coming on. He sighed to himself, looking up at the moon. The sky had looked just like that in the memory.

Oscar knew he should probably try to go back to sleep. He usually only experienced one thing that wasn't really his and yet was, but he couldn't find it in himself to sleep again. Not when he could still remember the panic he felt, hear the screams he had emanated, feel the nails digging into his skin. It was like it was happening to him, the phantom touches embedded into his own memory even as his adrenaline lowered and his heart slowed.

No, not his skin. One of Ozpin's reincarnations who had sacrificed himself to save a girl who had been important enough for some lady of darkness and shadows to chase after them. He couldn't remember her face, but he could still see her eyes, the way they had been soulless and evil.

At his aunt's place, whenever he couldn't sleep he would either read or seek comfort from his aunt, who never turned him away when he knocked on her door. He was too rallied up to pick up a book now, and he couldn't exactly go to any of the other people that were resting in the same place he was. There was always Qrow, whom he felt equal levels of caution and comradery towards, but he couldn't. The older Huntsman may be Ozpin's friend, but he wasn't Oscar's friend.

And yes, that statement didn't really make sense when you took into consideration the fact that he was technically talking about the same person, but if you thought on it long enough, you would know his line of thinking and probably agree with it as well. After all, the former Ozpin had obviously trusted Qrow very much and vice versa. But even if he was meant to be the new Ozpin, Oscar couldn't ignore the fact that he didn't really know these people whom Ozpin was quite familiar with. So he couldn't really look to them for comfort for any reason.

Needing to move around rather than sit and dwell on confusing and frightening things, Oscar moved the sheet from around him and got to his feet, ignoring the way they shook and how weak he felt standing. Taking a breath, he walked to the bathroom, silently opening and closing the door before he made his way to the sink and the mirror that was hung at his face level. He splashed cold water on his face, bowing his head as he tried to clear his mind.

 _Just breathe_ , his aunt would say as she knelt beside him while he did his best to follow her instruction. _Breath, and process. That's all you can do about it now._ Like most things suggested by his only living relative, it had worked. Another reason why he missed her so badly right now, he didn't know how to cope.

 _Another dream, Oscar?_

The boy in question couldn't help but scoff at the inquiry. "You know it was. My thoughts are your thoughts and all that stuff."

 _I know. But you didn't appreciate me just blatantly flaunting the knowledge of your thoughts when we've spoken of such previously, so I decided to accommodate to your desires in that regard. I don't want to make this experience any harder for you._

Oscar was quiet as he went back to looking in the mirror. Ozpin was always more sensitive to his feelings whenever he had his dreams. Not that the man (or voice or whoever he was right now in Oscar's head) wasn't usually questioning about his well-being or always giving him advice that was meant to keep him (both of them) safe, but the blast from the past still made him more subdued and kind in an almost scary way. It reminded the boy too much of the time when his aunt had sat him down and explained that his parents were never coming back.

"Yeah, it was another one. You can see it for yourself if you want, I don't mind." Oscar said, too tired to be difficult at the time. Well, at least Ozpin described him as difficult at times when it comes to matters that pertained to Salem and the status of Remnant. He wasn't trying to be hard on purpose though, it's just sometimes he forgot about the voice in his head and the circumstances he was in. And then Ozpin would talk, and no one else would hear, and Oscar would once again question his sanity.

 _I've told you, you're perfectly sane. Not typical of course, but very much balanced. I promise you that._

Oscar should have known that now that permission was given Ozpin would feel free to respond to thoughts he didn't agree with. His sanity was the number one thing the voice in his head liked to reassure him about.

 _Oh, I see why this is bothering you so. This one is quite… unsettling. For both of us._

Oscar shuddered as he remembered inky eyes and sharp nails. "What was going on? Who were we running from and why?"

 _That was one of Salem earlier… lieutenants. Mabel was an extraordinarily spiteful and devoted follower who massively enjoyed killing and torturing for her. There were times when she even believed she was Salem. She was undoubtedly as sadistic as her._

"So, she was always like that? Always looked like that?" Oscar questioned as he thought of the pale skin and dark eyes.

 _No. Salem had always had a particular role in the creation of Grimm. Mabel was just one of her earlier experiments she turned into a human monster. She became deadly and has contributed to killing numerous forms of us as well as thousands of people._

"And…and what happened to her?"

 _Dead. Eventually, even Salem couldn't handle her level of bloodlust and had her destroyed by her own forces. I witnessed the whole thing from a hiding spot in the city they had resided in at the time. It… wasn't pretty._

Oscar gulped. "And… the girl we saved?"

 _Bella? She escaped of course and grew up to be a mighty huntress who fought hard for the people of Remnant. Was a loving mother of two kids and wife to a barkeeper, but never stopped looking for me. I came to see her when I could (in a different form but she didn't know it at the time of course) and finally revealed my identity just moments before she took her final breath. If things had been different, she and I would have been a family instead._

Oscar could hear in Ozpin's voice the regret and soberness of the man in his head, mourning a life that would never be and determined to move on as he had a job to do now. Dreaming of lost loves wasn't going to make anything fair or ameliorate the situation he and Oscar found themselves in.

The boy could only groan as he moved from the bathroom to his room, resting his head on the wall adjacent to his bed and slid down till he was sitting on the floor. He just wanted a good night's sleep without dreams of past lives and gruesome deaths. Was that really too much to ask now?

 _I'm sorry, Oscar._

Oscar sighed, "It's not your fault. Like you said before, they're random, and I'm smart enough to know most of your rebirth's deaths wasn't of old age. You wouldn't be merging with me if it was."

 _I appreciate the fact that I have your understanding, but it_ _ **is**_ _my fault. Had I not kept certain things secret and made better choices when I was the headmaster at Beacon, perhaps you wouldn't be suffering the way you are now._

"That's not something you can guarantee. And I may have not wanted to listen to you before, but I know that the things you do are for the world, even at the expense of yourself and the new forms you take."

 _True. But it's not very fair to you, and I'm sorry for that as well._

Oscar shrugged as he leaned his head back against the wall. "Like I said, there's nothing you can really do but be there for me while I go through this. Feeling sorry won't make the dreams go away anyway."

There was a moment of silence as both boy and voice inside the boy's head thought for a while. Oscar wasn't sure how things were going to go from here. From what Qrow and the other teens had explained, Salem's new forces were deadly and smart. He was just a kid, even with Ozpin in his mind. How the heck was he supposed to become what he needs to be to save all of Remnant?

 _Do you like hot chocolate, Oscar?_

The boy was surprised Ozpin interrupted his pondering to ask him a completely random question like that. "Uh, sure. It's okay, I guess."

 _Times like these, I enjoy a hot cup of cocoa myself. It always made me feel better for a little while, a comfort even in my current situation. I think a cup would do you some good right now._

Oscar had noticed Ozpin's obsession with the drink, especially in the mornings when adult generally had coffee. He didn't know if the man was just being sensitive to the fact he was in a kid's body or if it was something he learned to love after so many rebirths, but it was his usual go-to drink. He could see the olive branch and the comfort Ozpin was trying to extend his way, and he could appreciate the attempt. He could use something soothing right now.

Shrugging, Oscar replied, "Might as well. I wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep anyway."And so the young man got up and made his way to the kitchen.

…

 **So what did you think? This is a first RWBY fanfic, and I just wanted to write a story about Oscar, who is like at the top of my favorite characters list. I can' wait to see him in the season finale, and I hope he doesn't end up dead. Please stay tuned for chapter two when I eventually get to it.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here's chapter two. The last chapter someone made a claim that I had copied their work and as you can imagine not only did that hurt me dearly, but it made me doubt myself as a writer. So I wanted to work on chapter two as soon as possible, so I could show any readers, followers, and favorites that I am original. Chapter one is a story of my own design and any similarities to another's fanfic is pure coincidence.

Also, the past lives of Ozpin are fictitious characters and scenes to show what made up Ozpin to be who he is. If you have any suggested characters you want me to do, let me know, and I'll put it if I can.

Sacrifices of the Few

…

Qrow Branwen liked to think he was enough of a people person to know the general attitude of others. He knew when they were a threat when they wanted company, you know, things like that.

It wasn't something he had been born with, of course. After accepting the gift, Ozpin had bestowed on him and his sister, he had to acquire that skill very quickly. Luckily, Oz had been there to teach him the signs, and eventually, he learned that skill himself.

Generally, he could use it on anyone of any age (except babies because who knew how they felt half the time), which is why he knew that he shouldn't try to bother Oscar right now. At least not yet.

At the moment the black-haired huntsman was sitting at the kitchen table, calmly drinking his coffee (with a spike of a little something-something) while also having a clear view of the boy who had recently joined them through the window. He was curled up under the only tree in the yard a few feet from the house, book in hand and looking thoroughly engrossed in what he was reading. Oscar's posture was relaxed for a change, but Qrow could also understand the weariness in the boy if the way he slightly slouched against the tree and the black circles around his eyes were any indication.

Generally, the kid was really tense around them all, seeming unsure how to act or what to say at times. Probably just his nature or perhaps it had to do with the way he was raised. The situation he had found himself in most likely wasn't helping in that regard.

Qrow had heard many a tale of Oz's reincarnations from the man himself. Oz had described the experience as "weird and very off-putting" for the person he ended up with. And while this is the first time Qrow had ever encountered a rebirth form of his friend, he could see why he this may make his new form feel as such.

Since the day they'd run into Oscar, it was about Ozpin. When they looked to him, it was usually about the person who was inside him mentally. It must be pretty weird talking to people and knowing they weren't actually talking to _you_. It was more like they all saw Oscar as a doorway or wall to the person who really mattered. That had to make the kid feel a little insignificant.

And Qrow was sure the dreams weren't helping in the least. Another thing his old friend had recanted to him. The flashbacks of things that happened in the past (most of them very gruesome and horrific) probably wasn't helping in the whole relaxing and accepting regard.

Probably why the kid was up so early reading when the sun was barely up. Qrow could understand needing a distraction from the reality of your life, mainly when it now involved reincarnations and life-threatening responsibilities. At least he was using a more healthy method, unlike the black-haired huntsman himself who had looked to drinking for comfort for years now and hadn't really stopped till now.

He sighed to himself as he stared at the boy. Oscar seemed like a pretty okay kid. Qrow could understand why he would be chosen to bare Ozpin's soul and aura, at least just a little bit. But he still needed help to get to where he needs to be. And Qrow didn't mean his fighting skills.

"Oh, hey uncle Qrow."

The man turned to see his black and red-haired niece who was hesitantly peeking her head into the kitchen, looking nervous for some reason. Qrow shot her a warm smile, waving her in as he replied, "Hey there, kiddo. You're up pretty early."

Ruby walked in, fiddling her fingers as she moved to stand beside the window, pulling Qrow's focus from the boy he'd been watching for the past hour. She seemed to be rocking back and forth on her feet, looking lost on how to proceed. Qrow took pity on her and decided to help prompt her lest her head exploded.

"What's up? Need anything?"

"Ah… actually, I wanted to talk about O-Oscar."

Huh. Well, Qrow probably should have seen this coming. He'd noticed the way the others had stared at the boy, and his niece was notorious for looking for a solution to any problem and a way to satisfy any curiosity she had. And Oscar Pine was undoubtedly a big curiosity.

"Sure, what about, kiddo?"

The silver-eyed girl took a moment to gather her thoughts, taking a deep breath before she started her inquisition. "I just noticed he's been reticent these past few days. The only time he really talks to us is when Professor Ozpin wants to talk to us. And I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

Qrow studied his niece with an unreadable expression on his face. So Ruby had noticed the kid's standoffish attitude. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised; she had always been very astute in situations where others really didn't see the little things that matter. He gave off a small sigh of his own as he responded.

"Truthfully, kid? No, he's not okay." He watched the girl's face turn sober before he continued, "You have to understand, kiddo. This kid had a life before Ozpin became a part of him. He had much more minor responsibilities and someone he cared for. Things he enjoyed doing and pretty content, if a little boring lifestyle."

"And then Oz entered the picture. And I've heard enough stories from the guy about past rebirths to know it's never easy. For him or the people combines with. And this is a kid, Ruby, not a huntsman-in-training like you guys were. He's burdened with the responsibilities of things he will have to do and who he has to become to defeat Salem and save the people of Remnant. It can't be easy for him, and I can't begin to imagine how he can possibly cope with all this."

He took a moment to look at the kid again, prompting Ruby to do the same. When her eyes landed on Oscar, who still seemed focused and weary, her face grew sad. His niece always did seem more sympathetic to other people's plight. She turned back to face him as he spoke again.

"And I'm sure living with a bunch of people who he knows and at the same, you don't know can be confusing. And we're familiar with Ozpin, but not with Oscar Pine, so I'm sure the kid isn't sure how to interact with us right now. It's going to take some time for him to get used to us and this new life."

The red-hooded huntress nodded, taking a moment to glance at the boy, who had finally put his book away in his knapsack and was now stretching as he stood up. Then she was facing her uncle, a beseeching look on her face. "Is there anything we can do to make this better for him? I mean, what can we do for Oscar?"

Qrow shrugged. "Nothing at the moment. The kid just needs some space and time to process all the things being thrown at him." The man decided to keep the memories the boy was relieving to himself for the time being. Knowing his niece, she would feel even more guiltily and sympathetic for the boy then she was right now. Besides either, she would figure that out for herself or not. She could usually realize things for herself if given enough time.

Noticing the sad look on Ruby's face, Qrow decided to amend his previous answer. "But I'll talk to the kid if you want." The way her face lit up told the black-haired huntsman she wanted that very much. "Thanks, uncle Qrow." And then she walked out, probably to see if her other teammates were up.

Qrow couldn't help but chuckle as he took another sip of his coffee. His niece, always trying to help people, just like her mother. Taking a moment to stare at Oscar, who was watching the sun rise up into the sky, the man could admit to himself he wasn't sure how to proceed right now, but that he's thinking of something to help the kid.

He always did.

…

 _"_ _Hey, Xavier! Guess what?!" Oscar found himself laying on his back, looking up at the stars as though they held the secret to a better life. He could hear the clink of boots make their way to where he was._

 _"_ _Yes, Caleb?" He answered, taking a moment to close his eyes and breathe deeply as though mentally preparing himself for the conversation to come. When he opened his eyes again, a young boy, about eleven or twelve, was standing over him. He had blonde hair and silver-blue eyes with a warm smile on his face._

 _Oscar could feel unfamiliar emotions of happiness and protectiveness filling his stomach as he stared at the boy as he moved to lay down right beside him. They turned their heads to face each other as they boy continued talking. "I decided to become a huntsman!"_

 _The happiness morphed into genuine surprise. "Really? I thought you always hated huntsmen."_

 _"_ _That's not true."_

 _"_ _You said they were glorified killers for hire and should be hunted down to extinction. I'm pretty sure there were about seven conversations we had when you claimed they should be boiled alive. You also said if you could toss each and every one of them off a cliff, you would. Then there was that one time you said—"_

 _"_ _Okay, okay!"Caleb screamed out, voice echoing through the open field they were in. There were a few moments of silence, and then both boys burst out laughing. When they finally calmed down, Oscar asked soberly, "Serious though, what changed your mind about them?"_

 _The other boy hesitated for a moment then answered, "I thought about what you said before, and you make a pretty good point. Maybe there is no helping the Grimm through peaceful means. I guess wanted to believe creatures like them could change if we give them a chance. But you were right, Xavier. They are mindless monsters that deserve no sympathy from us."_

 _Oscar turned to study his friend who had his head bent down, so the bangs of his hair covered his eyes. Somewhere during his speech, the two boys had sat up. "You heard about the attack along the border of Vacuo."_

 _"_ _Yeah. Hundreds of people killed because they thought to give the Grimm a chance to coexist with them would work out. And it didn't. And I can't turn a blind eye to their actions anymore. Not when I could do something now."_

 _Oscar placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You know that reasoning was why I wanted to be Huntsman. You don't have to join for the same reasons or because you feel guilty for sympathizing with the Grimm. Do what you want. You always have a choice, you know."_

 _Caleb turned to smile at him, looking grateful. "I know, Xav. But I decided I want to do this I really do. If I can protect people who don't understand the Grimm's true nature and fight side-by-side with my best friend, then the choice is simple."_

 _After studying the other boy again, Oscar smiled, holding a fist out for the other boy as he said, "To becoming Huntsmen."_

 _Answering smile on Caleb's face, he bumped his own fist into Oscar's. "To becoming Huntsmen."_

…

Oscar's eyes snapped opened, almost expecting to see the night sky above him instead of the ceiling of the inn he was staying in with the others. Sitting up and pinching his nose with his right hand, the boy sighed slowly, trying very hard to discern which feelings were his own and which was the remnant of the dream.

At least this one wasn't about things hiding in the shadows or graphic death by the enemy. This one was mediocre, even a happy memory full of potential for the future. Yet he could feel a brush of sadness in his subconscious and knew it was Ozpin reading his thoughts on the memory.

The man sighed in Oscar's head. _Caleb Brisman. Best friend to Xavier Sanshell and a wonderful person in general. At least, he was._

The brown-haired boy gulped as he remembered something. "He… felt _sorry_ for Grimm? Wanted us to live together in peace?"

 _Yes. It was a standard practice a few centuries ago before we could realize their true nature. In fact, the attack that was mentioned made people see things very clearly. Grimm was a danger and had to be stopped. Caleb was very innocent, but quickly changed his view when he saw what they had done._

Oscar laid back for a moment, studying the ceiling for a full minute. "And what happened to him? What happened to you? I mean, Xavier?"

 _Caleb tragically lost his life when the Grimm attacked the school was attending just days before we would graduate and become official huntsman. As for me, I mean Xavier, he sent his life fighting Grimm and working to find Salem. He was beheaded by another one of Salem previous workers, Cyrus Sil. Very sneaky and manipulative fellow._

The boy couldn't think of anything to say to that. Did every one of Ozpin's reincarnation die horrible deaths or were murdered?

 _No, of course not. At that time it was one of my first few rebirths, and I suppose I wanted to have a healthy life of being a dull Huntsman. Of course, holding my best friend while the life left his eyes changed things for me. It's why I choose to take action as soon as I'm rebirth, to prevent unnecessary deaths and save as many lives in Remnant as I can._

Oscar couldn't help it. He placed his hands on his face and groaned loudly. Why did this have to be his life? Of the millions of souls out there, what made him so unique Ozpin was reborn in him? He was way too young to be dealing with things like this. Oscar could hear another sigh coming through his head.

 _Hot chocolate again, Oscar?_

Ozpin sounded sympathetic and sober now. Oscar knew the man felt buckets of guilt where he was concerned, especially moments like this when the reincarnation seemed to push the boy to his limits. The other man didn't really have much to offer besides soothing words and the drink that was quickly becoming Oscar's favorite. He sometimes wondered if that was Ozpin's influence or the product of drinking it so much nowadays.

What exactly was Ozpin's obsession with that drink again?

 _It's not so much an obsession as it is a high appreciation for. After all, its life's little pleasures that give your life meaning, yes?_

Oscar fought hard not to roll his eyes at that one. Ozpin could be really good at not really answering questions. He either flat-out changed the subject or responded to the question as elusively as he. He wasn't sure if it was more annoying or sad sometimes like the man had more experience lying to those he was meant to be closer to than he probably should.

 _Oscar? Cocoa_

Shaking his head as he was reminded of the comfort he was seeking, Oscar got to his feet.

"Sure. Why not?"

…

When Oscar flicked the lights for the kitchen on, he was startled to see Qrow lounging on the counter, eyes boring in his direction. The poor kid bowed his head and raised a hand to his chest, trying to alleviate his rapidly beating heart and calm his panting breath.

He looked up when he noticed movement in his peripheral version. The black-haired huntsman was on his feet and silently setting a tea kettle on the stove, then moving to the cabinet to grab cocoa packets and mugs.

Oscar jumped when he heard the man's raspy voice as he continued to look through drawers. "Sorry for the scare, kid. Figured calling out from the shadows would have the same, if not a bigger, effect."

The boy could understand that reasoning. After all, it was only because of his inobservance that he didn't notice the silhouette shape of Qrow. It's not like he was deliberately waiting in the dark looking to scare him.

Feeling very awkward with the other man in the room, Oscar worked the hem of his shirt while edging his way back to the stairs. "Uh, I thought the kitchen was free. I can come back later if you want."

A small chuckle came from the Huntsman as he turned his head to face him. "Kid, do you really think this cocoa I'm making is just for me? Take a seat in the living room, it'll be ready soon." And then he promptly went back to his current task.

Fidgeting for a few moments while trying to decide what to do, Oscar agreed it was probably better to listen to the strong and bigger guy. The bo made his way to the main room, taking a sit on the sofa he had been sitting in when Ozpin had explained to everyone who he was. He felt himself relax when he saw his cane was still resting against the chair. It was involuntary and irrational, but seeing his would-be weapon made him feel braver. Or at least less jumpy.

Eventually, the man came out of the kitchen, holding two steaming mugs in his hand, presumingly holding cocoa in it. He held it out for Oscar to take, face expressionless and not saying a word. Oscar decided to follow his lead and quietly sipped the hot chocolate.

It was warm and soothing, just like the ones Ozpin made when he was controlling his body. The boy could feel himself relaxing as the quiet continued. It was nice to unwind after the dreams of a life that was long over.

"So, kid." The boy stiffened and turned to face Qrow, who was calmly shifting his cup around while coolly staring at him. "I think it's time the two of us had a little talk. Now before the other kids wake up."

…

So, here's chapter two. Glad I managed to finish it before the season finale of Volume 5. I hope you all like and follow, favorite and review. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, here is chapter three of my first RWBY fanfic. Here is the talk between Qrow and Oscar, as well as Qrow's leaving to find all the huntsmen to come help. But before we get there, I have a small shout-out to one particular reviewer who really touched my heart and inspired me to keep writing.**

 **To KittyCrow12: I want to thank you very much for your reassurance. You really motivated me to keep writing this story, and I want to let you know how much I appreciate your kind words. I hope you have a wonderful day as well, and feel free to read my other stories when you have the chance.**

 **And now, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Conversing with the Scareqrow

…

Oscar didn't really know what his opinion on Qrow was meant to be. At first glance, he didn't seem like much unless you count the giant weapon strapped to his back. He was lean like a beanpole and looked ragged enough to be passed over in a "man-this-guy-couldn't-even-find-the-time-to-take-a-shower" kind of way.

And of course, the first impression he got of the man wasn't all that stellar either. He had seemed nice, paying for food for Oscar to eat while giving the boy time to rest. But he had also gotten himself drunk, spending the time blabbing about Spring Maiden and someone named Ruby Rose.

Ozpin had reprimanded him for judging the man, but come on, what else was he supposed to take from the encounter? However, once he had sobered up, the man had been serious and compassionate, although that seemed more directed at Ozpin than him (and yes, he knew they were technically the same person, no need to remind him of that!)

After the conversation about training and duties from Ozpin, the man had been busy compiling the list for him and Oscar had never really interacted with him after that. Besides a short "good morning" at breakfast, which he again, wasn't sure if that was meant for him or the guy in his head.

So to have him sitting a couple of feet beside him, staring at him with such intensity, was both surprising and a tad disconcerting. It was like he was silently waiting for him to make a mistake or do something spectacular like Ozpin would. Oscar wasn't sure how to proceed now.

 _Try to relax, Oscar. This isn't an interrogation or a shakedown._

Easy for him to say. He was already this guy's friend and superior. He knew all his tells and probably how he thought as well. Oscar seriously doubted the other man had ever been in this situation.

 _Not with Qrow, no. But I have made other friends who were very mysterious when we were first introduced. I promise you, I've been in your position before and the man before you means you no harm. Try to hear him out._

Sometimes Oscar wonders if Ozpin's slightly optimist thoughts and "there's no way this could go wrong" dismissive thinking was meant to be comforting or patronizing. Can the man ever assume the things he does and request could end badly? Just one time to think rationally and consider all outcomes, that's all the boy asked.

"How you like your cocoa, kid?"

The farm boy abruptly turned his attention to Qrow following the unexpected question. There was a shift in the man's eyes now, something else Oscar couldn't recognize, but was at least less serious and easier to relax under.

He nodded, not really meeting the man's eyes. "It's good. T-thanks." He took another sip to dispel the awkwardness he felt.

"Figured any reincarnation of Oz's would love the stuff. That's one of the things they all had in common, that love for a good cup of chocolate."

Well at that answered Oscar's previous questions about whether it was just him the man was pushing the drink on. It seemed that subconsciously, the drink was his favorite too. Nice to have one mystery solved.

"So, listen, kid. I'm not gonna insult your intelligence by beating around the bush right now. And you won't insult mine by lying to me, all right?" The man asked as he took a sip of his own drink (which, based on his track record, had some form of alcohol in it.) Oscar nodded, still apprehensively as to what the man wanted to speak to him about.

"First of all, I know what's been keeping you these past few nights." Qrow silently nodded at the shocked look on the boy's face. "Yeah, Oz gave me a basic rundown of what this process can do to you. All the memories of his past life merging with your own past experiences, showing you things no kid your age should have to deal with just yet."

Oscar took another sip as he continued listening to the older Huntsman talk to him. "I have no idea what you're going through and I won't pretend I have any sort of clue. But I can try to at least make you more comfortable around us for the time being."

"So," And here the man sat back, lounging on the couch as he continued to address Oscar, "what is it about us that bothers you so much? Is it the whole 'you're kinda also their teacher' thing?"

Oscar fidgeted in the seat. "Well, that is part of it. Also, I know I should trust you guys, but I don't really know you guys enough to do that."

The man nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, I get that. I may not understand fully what you're going through, kid, but I do know what it's like to be thrust into something and just expected to get with the program. These kinds of things can make us feel pressured, worried about what the future has in store for us."

Yes, that's exactly how Oscar felt sometimes. It's like he had no control of his life anymore. Everything he was didn't matter anymore. Now it was just about what he was meant to become. It all kinda made him feel… insignificant.

 _Oscar…_ Ozpin seemed at a loss at how to comfort him now. He knew from their previous talks, when the man in his head was attempting to get him to Haven, that he had experienced many times the confusion of his rebirth. That didn't make it more comforting for the hosts he would get afterward. Especially for someone as young as Oscar who already had to sacrifice so much for Ozpin's missions.

"I understand that this is bigger than just me. I want to help the people of Remnant, but… I not sure if I can be who they expect me to be." The farm boy explained softly as his head faced his half-filled cup of chocolate.

"Yeah, I get it. But I wouldn't worry too much about not being what you need to be if I were you, kid. Like Oz said, he can only bond with a like-minded soul. And you were chosen and you came here, which tells a lot about who you are. You may not think it just yet, but you are Ozpin reborn. And soon everyone will see that, including you."

Qrow downed the rest of his drink, moving forward to place his mug on the table in front of them before he turned back to the kid. "I can't help you with your whole identity issue, but I can give you some advice on how to have more trust in us. I can assure you every single person in this house would gladly give their lives for you, Oscar, even if they don't really know you. Try to talk to them, will ya? They may seem intimidating at first, but they are just kids too."

He got to his feet, stretching his arms before he made his way to the stairs, pausing for a second to say, "Just be yourself, kid. Don't let your worries and fears stop you from doing what's right." And then he went to his room.

Oscar spent a few minutes drinking the rest of his cocoa, trying to process what Qrow had told him. It was nice to have someone that wasn't technically a part of him sympathize and empathize with the pressure he was dealing with. Comforting to know the other huntsman saw more than his friend when he looked at Oscar.

 _Did the conversation help ease your mind?_

"Yeah," he sighed as he set his cup next to Qrow's. "He may seem a little weird, but he wasn't as bad as I thought he was. You know, for a guy who drinks way too much."

 _Everyone has their own coping mechanisms. You read, Qrow drinks. Not very healthy, but after everything he's seen… I can't hold it against him. Especially since I am partly to blame._

It never really occurred to Oscar until just then that Ozpin had a frequent tendency to blame himself for other people's plights. Perhaps that was the headmaster's way of coping with everything he's lived through over and over again.

 _I have never really thought of it that way, but I suppose you could be right._

The boy sighed as he took the two mugs to the kitchen and washed them, putting them back where they belonged in the cabinet. He felt drained and very tired all of a sudden.

 _That would be your sleepless nights finally catching up to you. Try to get some rest now, Oscar. We have another big day of training ahead of us, especially since Qrow is due to leave tomorrow. We can have a private session of learning to engage your Aura if you like._

Oscar appreciated the out Oz was giving him, but he wanted to give Qrow's advice a try. Taking the initiative, in this case, could maybe go a long way to him finally feeling like he had a place in this group. Maybe they could even be friends.

 _Don't worry, Oscar. I can assure you these students are wonderful and kind. They are the kind of people anyone would be happy to call an ally. Just like you._

Oscar snorted, heading up the stairs and too tired to argue. Hopefully, all this wouldn't end up biting him in the butt.

…

They all got up early to see Qrow off. He wasn't carrying anything, just his weapon, and scroll, as he didn't expect to be gone long. Apparently, everyone he was looking for should be right there in Haven.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I should be back in a day or two." The man assured his niece as he said his goodbyes. Ruby nodded, looking a little sad, "Okay, we'll have food ready for you all when you get back."

Oscar watched the farewells from the sidelines, unsure how things will be now that the person he was closet to in the house was leaving him with a group of kids that were practically strangers. Although it would give him a chance to befriend them himself, it didn't stop him from feeling nervous.

 _Everything will be okay, Oscar. Besides, Qrow will be back soon enough, even if you won't be able to get on amicable terms with the other students._

Sometimes Oscar thinks Ozpin likes to subtly add to his worries just to mess with him.

Eventually, Qrow turned to face him, giving him a two-finger salute. "See you later, Oz. You too, kid."

The farm boy gave a small wave and smile, saying, "Oz says 'Good luck.'" After giving the kid another nod, the man walked away steadily, a huntsman on a mission.

When he finally disappeared from the view of everyone watching, there was a moment when they all stared at each other in thought. "Sooooo… what do we do now?" Nora asked sweetly.

Oscar felt Ozpin take over, voice confident and warm as he said, "Now, we get to training."

…

 **Feel free to offer any suggestions and such, the next chapter will be a little darker as Oscar learns an unsettling secret about Ozpin.**


End file.
